


A Warm Glow That Lights Their Eyes

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The poem is "The Passionate Shepherd To His Love" by Christopher Marlowe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Warm Glow That Lights Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is "The Passionate Shepherd To His Love" by Christopher Marlowe.

Dom stared at the ceiling, looking for cracks in it. The sound of Billy's breathing beside him was not, Dom was slowly realising, any longer the even breathing of sleep.

Billy's hand found his, slowly sliding their fingers together. Dom smiled in the darkness, squeezing Billy's hand, palm to palm.

"You okay?" Billy whispered.

"Yeah." Dom turned his head on the pillow, rustles sounding softly as he gazed at Billy. "Just can't seem to sleep."

Billy softly patted his chest, and Dom smiled, shifting closer, settling his head on Billy's chest, one arm slung over him, body finding its place flush with Billy's. He nestled comfortably against him, and Billy wrapped an arm around Dom, tangling their legs, his hand finding Dom's again on his chest.

Dom smiled against his skin, cuddling closer. He loved the way they fitted, loved how good it felt, how utterly comfortable he was in Billy's arms. Billy kissed his hair.

"Tell me that poem again?" he whispered, smiling.

Dom looked up into Billy's eyes, and leaned. He kissed him, lips meeting, pressing softly together before Dom returned to his chest, smiling happily, and began to recite. "_Come live with me and be my love..._"


End file.
